


The Many Lives of Jackson/Jacklyn - Fallout: New Vegas

by JohnnyRaine



Series: The Many Lives of Jackson/Jacklyn [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyRaine/pseuds/JohnnyRaine
Summary: So, here we are. Of all the places Jackson's been, he still hasn't been to a post-apocalyptic world. Until now.





	The Many Lives of Jackson/Jacklyn - Fallout: New Vegas

The scene opens up with a Courier on their knees and in front of them, a man in a suit holding a gun to their head.

 _"Wait! That's not me."_ Jackson says breaking the fourth.

_"Wrong person, right situation. Just hold on one sec."_

After saying this the camera is moved miles away from where the Courier was about to be shot, all the way to see a man with short black and dark brown eyes somewhere in his early to mid-thirties in brown cargo pants, dark green shirt, brown hiking boots, and a denim blue jacket, lying on the ground. With his tongue hanging out his mouth with blood dripping out as well. And a bullet-shaped hole in the side of his forehead.

 _"See the same situation. It's just that I also killed the guy that shot me."_ We see a man five feet from Jackson's body lying in a pool of blood. _"Now I'm not exactly dead just yet, but I am getting there."_

As he says this an ultra-stimpak is stabbed into his neck, healing his wounds and bring back from the brink of death.

Unfortunately, he started choking on the blood still in his throat.

"Here, you go, Jacky." A woman says while giving Jackson some whiskey.

After he finally got the blood out his throat and stopped choking... and finishing the bottle, he got up - stand a couple inches taller - to thank her.

"Thank you for healing me, Cass." (If you don't know her appearance, then look her up, Rose of Sharon Cassidy.)

"Your welcome, but you know what I would've like more than an apology?" Cass asks with a too sweet smile.

"Hm?" Jackson hums back with a bit of suspicion.

"IF YOU HADN'T DRUNK MY LAST BOTTLE!" She yells before punching Jackson in the face.

_"Ah, yes it's first chapter so I **MUST** get hurt at least once. Anyway, the person currently having her fist violently connecting with my face is my partner, Rose of Sharon Cassidy and we're currently in on of the few places I thought I wanted to go to, but now regret. The Mojave Desert. Welcome, everyone to my current life, **Fallout: New Vegas**."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a terrible person. Having 4 to 5 or so WIP's and yet I'm still making new stories. All well, I'm still making more!


End file.
